


Killing Your Love

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, lol here comes the pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: Just a bit of angst that hit me XD.No editing or revisions happened-this was straight from my mind to the doc.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Solas/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Killing Your Love

When she thrust her fist through his chest, she could feel a part of herself burning. As her clawed fingers wrapped around his heart, hers ached with an icy chill. The warmth of his embrace, their gentle kisses and amorous stolen moments coiled and writhed within her mind.

She could feel them burning, dying, screaming as she felt the molten heat of his heart in her fist. His eyes, turning from their frigid grey to something softer, a warmer shade of blue. He looked at her, gaze lost within her own. A thin line of blood trailed down from a cut above his brow, startlingly red amongst the beautiful lines of his face. There was such gentleness in his eyes, as their sharpness began to dim. It was if he was conveying all of his deepest feelings, laying them bare after millennia of lies and obfuscation. Untangling the knots and coils of his innermost consciousness, opening himself up to her in the truest way he could in between his stuttering breaths.

As her fingers closed around his beating heart, time slowed, and every beat thrummed and echoed throughout her entire being. She could not look away, trapped within his gaze. Her hand was being led by her instincts, ones she had begun to forge after bearing his mark. It seemed alien to her, her soul disconnected from her body ripping his heart from his chest. It was too late.

His body shuddered and his eyes briefly rolled back, shattering the link between them. She clutched at him as he faltered, cradling him against her even as she tore more and more through him. When his eyes met hers again, she could feel something within her shift out of alignment. Like broken glass, it cut and ripped her heart raw. Something felt so wrong within her, like she was forgetting how to breathe after knowing how for so long.

His eyes were glazed, only a shade of him still left. Vision growing blurry, she was held in this moment for an eternity, locked in the last moments of her love, watching as his intelligent eyes dulled and turned into a grotesque marble grey.

Time flowed again, the eternity shifting back into seconds. Her first emerged from his chest in a grotesque spray of blood, spurting from his chest and scalding her skin. She held his still beating heart within her hand, her eyes locked upon it. It trembled within her grasp, beating once more...again...and again...and again. Her heart thumped in sync with his, she could hear it so loudly in her ears, feel it against her ribs. She did not know how long she stared at it before she realized that it had gotten lost in her own heartbeats.

An icy feeling of dread and panic shuddered through her body. Her eyes snapped to his, only to see that his head dangled limply from where she had clutched at his shoulders. A garbling cry echoed out as her trembling hands tried to grasp at his face. Her bloodied fingers slipped and struggled to find a grip, smearing his heart and bloody gore across his pale cheeks. Rasping breaths left her whole body shuddering. She could not bear to release his heart to the floor beneath them, so her shaking fingers pushed it back within the gaping hole in his chest.

Pressing one hand to his heart, she laid him across her lap, gently cradling his head between her thighs. Dead eyes greeted her. Nothing was left. He had left alone, she had not been able to hold him as he left her forever.

A broken scream ripped from her throat, choked whimpers leaving her lips as she hunched over his cooling corpse.

Why had it come to this? Why did he make her rip her own heart from her chest? Why had his eyes turned to soft melancholy as she killed him? Had his fangs been dulled from the start? Was he simply a pinned predator, snapping and snarling with its last bits of defenses?

Did this mean that he had left until his last breathing moments to finally peel back his guise, reveal the soft love within himself? She could feel bile rising up her throat, as her body shuddered and heaved wheezing breaths. Her fingers seized where they were now clutching at his face, gouging tiny cuts that bled sluggishly.

She wanted to claw deeper, wanted to dig and dig into his quickly cooling flesh. A rage she had never known before, not even in her darkest moments of betrayal, threatened to coil tighter and tighter around her lungs until they were nothing more than a mass of bloody meat. A grief so consuming threatened parallel to heart, to her very soul. All of her muscles coiled so tightly she couldn't even gasp a breath. She wanted to kill him again. She wanted to press gentle kisses to his eyelids, feel them flutter under her lips. She wanted to rip and tear at him until he begged and pleaded and repented for an eternity.

She would give anything to feel his warm breath against her skin, listen to his soothing cultured tones as he chuckled. The sensation of his chapped lips pressed against her own.

Time became irrelevant. Her body writhed, her mind gouged new wounds as it ripped open old scars. Her hatred and love for him killed her and gave her such euphoric life again and again. She was blind and chained to this moment, reliving all of her seconds with him as her entire being consumed itself. She was a floating speck of nothing in endless depths.

* * *

She lived.

Time went on.

A part of her died that day alongside her pitiful wolf,

Left open and gaping with his absence.

Time went on, Each breath measured and even.

She waited for the moment her heart would beat alongside his once more,

Phantom memories of his heart within her palm.

Time went on.

And on.

And on.

And on…

His love was a curse, even in his last moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if anyone will be able to guess/understand what headcanon I was hinting at towards the end XD.


End file.
